grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
JP
|mention = |gender = Male |type = Phansigar |relationships = Adesh, son Sharat, son |job = Salvage yard owner |status = Living |season4 = X }} JP is a Phansigar who appeared in . Appearances JP was working in the salvage yard he owned when Deputy Sheriff Janelle Farris arrived in her police car. She said that she was following up on the car accident earlier and that he towed the wreck, which he remembered. She said she was looking for someone who was buying small quantities of scrap metal and asked if he could put together a list. JP replied that he didn't know if he could do that because he doesn't ask the customers what they use it for, and Janelle told him that it would be someone who had been there more than once in the last few years. He said he didn't remember but agreed to check his customer list. Deputy Farris then excused herself to take a call, and JP looked over and noticed his two sons, Adesh and Sharat, looking on nearby. As she finished her phone call, Adesh, woged in his Phansigar form, strangled her from behind with his long lizard-like tongue, and she collapsed to the ground, barely conscious. JP scolded him because he'd just attacked a police officer, but Adesh reasoned they needed a woman to sacrifice and that she was perfect. Sharat agreed and added that they could cut up the car and that no one would ever find her or her vehicle. JP then told them to perform the ritual immediately and woged as he leaned over the officer, his long tongue curving in the air. As JP and his sons were starting the sacrificial ritual a little while later, Nick, Hank, and Monroe arrived at the yard. A massive headache suddenly overcame Nick, however, as they were sneaking up on them, and JP and his sons dispersed when they heard Nick lean against the side of a car for support. Hank told Monroe to stay with Nick as he ran over to where the Phansigars were performing their ritual and found Janelle unconscious in a pit. He jumped in and yelled for Monroe's help, but Monroe noticed a second pit with an unconscious male victim in it. He asked the man if he was okay, and JP suddenly came up and pushed him in. JP told Hank that they had to be sacrificed now because they'd defiled their sacred ground, and he quickly dodged some gunfire from Hank, who replied, "You first." Sharat and Adesh then dragged a struggling Nick to their father and told him that he seemed sick, and JP said he'd "take care" of him. When he woged, Nick looked at him and could suddenly start to see JP's face change into his current Phansigar form. Nick smirked and confidently said, "You're done," and JP immediately wrapped his tongue around Nick's throat, but Nick grabbed hold of his tongue, moved it out of the way, and delivered a huge uppercut to JP, causing his tongue to rip right out of his mouth. His powers having returned, Nick took on JP and both his sons and was able to quickly defeat them all in hand-to-hand combat. Images 406-promo5.jpg 406-Nick's Grimm powers return.jpg 406-JP woged.jpg 406-Phansigar attacks Nick.jpg 406-Phansigar.gif 406-Nick's powers returning.gif Category:Incarcerated Characters